powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentai Weapons
Good Goranger JAKQ Battle Fever Denjiman Sun Vulcan Goggle V Dynaman Bioman Changeman Flashman Maskman Liveman Turboranger Fiveman Jetman Zyuranger Dairanger Kakuranger Ohranger Carranger Megaranger * Digitizer * Drill Sniper / Drill Sniper Custom ** Mega Sniper *** Mega Magnum *** Mega Shot ** Drill Saber * Rod Sniper ** Mega Sniper *** Mega Magnum *** Mega Shot ** Mega Rod * Tomahawk Sniper ** Mega Sniper *** Mega Magnum *** Mega Shot ** Mega Tomahawk * Sling Sniper ** Mega Sniper *** Mega Magnum *** Mega Shot ** Mega Sling * Capture Sniper ** Mega Sniper *** Mega Magnum *** Mega Shot ** Mega Capture * Multi Attack Rifle ** Mega Rod ** Mega Tomahawk ** Mega Sling ** Mega Capture * Battle Riser * Super Mega Pink * Keitaizer * Silver Blazer * Mega Tector Armor Gingaman * Ginga Brace * Starbeast Sword / Flashing Starbeast Sword * Willing Swod Kiba ** Kiba Cutter ** Kiba Claw ** Kiba Shot ** Kiba Knives ** Kiba Arrow * Beast Attack Rod * Beast Armor Shine ** Beast Armor Claw * Bull Riot * Knight Axe GoGo V * Go Go Brace * Anti-Hazard Suits ** Searcher Scope ** Access Scope * Five Laser * Rescue Ropes * Life Bird ** Claw Anchor ** Build Discharger ** Wing Spreader ** Beak Driller ** Tail Injector * V-Lancer ** V-Boomerang ** V-Machine Gun * V-Mode Brace ** V-Mode Shield * Go Blaster Timeranger * Chrono Changer * V-Commander * Chrono Suits ** Chrono Search ** Accel Stop * Time Emblem * Assault Vector ** Double Vectors *** Spark Vector *** Arrow Vector ** Assault Mobile * Voltech Bazooka ** VolBlaster ** VolLauncher ** VolPulser ** VolVulcan ** VolSniper * DV-Defender Gaoranger * G-Phone * G-Brace Phone * Gao Jewels * Beast King Sword * Evil-Crushing Hundred Beast Sword ** Lion Fang / Gao Mane Buster ** Eagle Sword ** Shark Cutters ** Bison Axe ** Tiger Baton * Feater Cutters * Gao Hustler Rod * Falcon Summoner * Gaoranger Storm with Dream Sentai and Red Warriors Hurricanger Hurricangers * Hurricane Gyro * Keitaininto Hayate Maru * Triple Gadget: Mode depends on which weapon is in front ** Dry Gun --> Dry Gadget ** Quake Hammer --> Quake Gadget ** Sonic Megaphone --> Sonic Gadget Gouraiger * Gourai Changer * Ikazuchi Maru * Double Gagdet ** Horn Breaker ** Stag Breaker * Kirai Maru Shurikenger * Shurrikenball * Shuriken's Bat * Shurikenger Fire Mode Shared * Shinobi Medals * Victory Gadget ** Triple Gadget (Quake Gadget) ** Double Gadget * Ninja Misen: If Keitaininto Hayate Maru is inserted, it can perform Red Sonic, Yellow Sonic, or Blue Sonic. If Ikazuchi Maru is inserted, it can perform Kabuto Sonic or Kuwaga Sonic. If Shuriken's Bat is inserted, it can perform Shuriken Trick. Abaranger * Dino Braces * Dino Commander & Dino Harp * Attack Bandit Resistance Suit ** Abare Mode ** Dino Guts * Aba Lasers * Superior Dino Bomber ** Wing Pentact ** Super Dino Bomber *** Dino Thruster *** Dino Bomber **** Tyranno Rod **** Tricera Bunker **** Ptera Daggers * Super Dino Victory ** Super DIno Bomber ** Victory Gadget * Dino Minder * Zerogo Suit * Bakulaser * StyRiser ** AbareMax Dekaranger * SP Shooter * D-Schop * D-Wapper * SP Arms ** SPD License ** Master License ** Swan License ** MariGold License ** Fire Squad License * Hybrid Magnum ** D-Magnum 01 ** D-Magnum 02 * D-Sniper (Blue) ** D-Rod ** D-Knuckle * D-Blaster (Green) ** D-Rod ** D-Knuckle * D-Shot (Yellow and Pink) ** D-Stick ** D-Knuckle * D-Bazooka (from K-9 Murphy) * S.W.A.T. Mode ** D-Revolver * Fire Squad Battlizer * BraceThrottle * D-Sword Vega * D-Smasher 01 * D-Smasher 02 Magiranger * MagiPhones * MagiStick ** Modes *** Wand (Core) *** Sword (Red) *** Crossbow (Yellow) *** Axe (Green) *** Staff (Mother) * MagiPunch * Rock Armor ** Green Muscles ** Legend Mode *** Magical Holy Staff DialRods * GripPhone * MagiLamp Buster * Magitoian Sword * Oath Rings * Flower of Heaven * Golden GripPhone: KaiShine * Silver MagiPhone * Fire WolzaPhone * WolSaber * Jagun Shield Boukenger * Accelular * GoGo Changer * Suvi-Buster Sniper Mode ** Survi-Buster / Survi-Blade ** Scope Shot * Bouken Arms ** Bouken Bo / Bouken Javelin ** Radial Hammer ** Blow Knuckle ** Buccket Scoopers ** Hydro Shooter * Accel Tector ** Dual Crasher (Drill/Mixer) * Sagasniper / Sagaspear / Sagasu Mode Gekiranger * Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChanger * Geki Nunchaku * GekiTonfa (Tonfa/Long Baton/Baton) * GekiBazooka * GekiHammer * GekiFan * GekiSaber Evil Zyuranger Megaranger Magiranger=